1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of spurs for horseback riders. More specifically, the present invention discloses a spur that can be removable and securely mounted on a riding shoe without the use of straps or other methods of attaching the spur to the shoe.
2. Statement of the Problem
Historically, a spur is used to attach to the footwear of a rider to prod a horse. Prior spurs include an attachment for affixing the spur to the footwear of the rider, a shank, and a rowel. The attachment traditionally includes a stiff U-shaped portion that fits around the heel of the footwear and is held on by straps across the top and bottom of the instep. Alternatively, the attachment is made of a flexible material that is stretched around the heel of the footwear. The shank extends from the rear of the spur and acts as the prod and may or may not have a rowel. The rowel is a toothed rotatable wheel inserted into the distal end of the shank.
The rider's footwear, which is called a riding boot or shoe or cowboy boot, has a heel and a counterheel. The heel is the built-up portion of the footwear under the wearer's heel. The counterheel is that part of the footwear above the heel of the footwear that wraps around the wearer's own heel. Conventional riding boots or shoes are made of leather and have a crevice between the heel and the counterheel.
A problem with any spur that requires a strap is that the spur is not readily removable from the boot or shoe without having to undo the strap. Welton et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,561 and 4,443,996, disclose a spur holder and spur that are flexible and can be removable mounted on a conventional leather boot without the need for an additional strap to hold the spur in place on the boot. This is done by the use of a ridge as an integral part of the spur holder or spur. This ridge fits into a crevice between the heel and the counterheel of the conventional riding boot, holding the spur in position on the boot. Rothenberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,650, disclose a similar device for removing a conventional leather boot that also contains an interior rib that fits into the crevice on a conventional leather boot.
An increasing number of experienced riders, however, are now using heeled athletic/hiking shoes suitable for riding instead of conventional leather riding boots. Riding shoes are more comfortable, more versatile, less expensive, and easier to care for than conventional leather boots. These advantages mean that the market for riding shoes is expanding rapidly. However, riding shoes do not have a convenient built-in crevice similar to that of conventional leather boots described above, and the Welton spur holder and spur is more difficult to use with them. Also, because the overall shape of the riding shoe is different from that of riding boots, conventional spurs often do not fit the canvas riding shoe. A need therefore exists for a spur that is flexible, that can easily be mounted and removed from a riding shoe, and that does not move in relation to the riding shoe when in use.
3. Solution to the problem
The present invention provides a spur that is easily placed on or removed from a heeled athletic/hiking shoe suitable for riding, without the necessity of fastening or unfastening any straps. The spur is easily and economically molded in one piece using a flexible material, or may be formed from rigid materials such as metal. The spur of the present invention self-aligns to a correct position on the riding shoe whether made of flexible or rigid material. The spur of the present invention can be made to firmly attach to a canvas riding shoe with or without straps. The construction of the spur holds the shank of the spur in a firm position on the heel and counterheel, also known as heel counter, of a riding shoe.